


Feel It

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minjung looks sinful in her new heels and short skirt; looks like her short boyfriend will just have to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. Song is "Feel It" by Jacquees.

“You promised!”

Minjung blushed, biting her lip nervously as her boyfriend glared at her from the doorway of their bedroom. She looked guiltily down at her stilettos and couldn’t help but admire the way they showed off her calves.

Intent to change his mind, she approached him. Minjung made sure to put an extra sway to her hips to show off her long legs and flowy dress that barely covered the apex of her thighs. Although she was wearing spanx under it, she knew the shortness of the dress would cause her boyfriend to be simultaneously turned on and angry. He hated when other people saw her like this because then he had to work extra hard to shove them away from her and keep her close to him.

“Oppa,” she breathed, looking down at him with a seductive pout on her face. “Can I please wear these? They were a present from Gwiboon-unnie’s new line and I really want to show them off at the party…” Minjung made sure to lean down slightly so that she was eyelevel with her shorter boyfriend, crowding into him so that they were almost touching.

He took in a shaky breath and she smiled, knowing that she was close to getting her way.

“Oppa,” she said again, making sure to draw out the syllables as she slowly drew her hand up his chest, making sure to press hard enough that he could feel the light scratch of her freshly manicured nails. She finally rested her hands at the back of his neck, grasping the short silver strands at his nape just the way he liked it before she tilted her head slightly and brushed her lips against his, tauntingly brief.

Jonghyun shivered against her, a sure sign that he had been properly persuaded. Happily triumphant, Minjung took a step back, stroking the back of his neck as a reward before pasting a bright smile on her face and moving over to their bed to grab her purse and phone.

“You’re the worst girlfriend ever,” he said sulkily, still standing where she had left him. His tone made her burst into a fit of giggles, her eyes scrunching cutely until he couldn’t help but smile at her adoringly.

“Shit, we’re going to be late!” Minjung said, finally noticing the time on her phone. She grabbed Jonghyun’s hand on her way out the door, pulling him along so that he had to walk quickly to keep up with her pace and her longer strides. Minjung hated being late to work events, knowing that her coach wouldn’t be pleased if the team captain couldn’t even show up to a team fundraiser on time.

Checking herself one more time in the hallway mirror, Minjung allowed Jonghyun to drape her coat over her shoulders before leaning in to peck his lips in thanks.

“You’re so going to pay for this you know,” he said quietly as his hands trailed down her arms, tickling her sides before he rubbed them slowly over her firm tummy and down to the juncture of her thighs.

“I’m going to make you feel it tonight, minx, just you wait,” he continued, stroking her once over her clit and causing a soft moan to leave her freshly glossed lips.

“Jong…” she moaned, now unsure if she really cared about being late – they could live without her for an hour, right? But he just shook his head, smiling that shit eating grin that she loved to hate before opening the door for her.

“After you, my lady,” he said charmingly as if he hadn’t just promised to fuck her so good tonight that she was tempted to ravish him right there in the open doorway for all of their snooping neighbors to see.

“Jerk,” she whispered, slapping his shoulder not-too-lightly before checking that her dress had returned to its rightful place. He just smirked at her, shaking his head to fix his perfectly coiffed silver hair before they exited the apartment and he locked the door behind them.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
